The Princess in Distress
by Digitally Dark Wingz
Summary: AU What happens if Ruki live in Midevil times where girls are supposed to wear dresses all the time & a prince is crazy about her
1. Default Chapter

A Princess in Distress PG-13 Digitally Dark Wingz  
  
A/N:  
  
DDWingZ: *bouncing all around the room*WAI!!!!! Another fan-fiction!!! This fan-fiction is about a princess who doesn't want to be a princess as she have to marry her greatest rival.hehe.it's going to be a love triangle too.how kewl is that.it's lame.Geezz *grins* Anyway don't mind my ramblings and read on the story and review, Kay!  
  
Amber: There she goes again rambling nonsense.Geezz .she's so annoying when she's in her hyper mood. Anyway I hope you like this new story, I will only update it if there's enough reviews.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Ruki chan come back here!! You're going to ruin your dress again!! NOoo!! Don't do that, you're going to rip your dress!!" Cried Lady Jeri.  
  
"Geezz, don't get too worked up Jeri, besides I'm just exercising my skills," said Princess Ruki lazily.  
  
"Bu.but you don't have to use that newly sewn dress for fencing, do you? It's beautifully sewn and you're ruining it" Reasoned Lady Jeri.  
  
"That's the whole idea. to ruin the dress, what took you so long to figure out my goal.that is to destroy this icky dress! Why can't I just wear a pair of the ever comfortable breeches and a loose T-shirt.like all those men? No, I can't instead I have to wear this so called sophisticated dresses fit for a princess!" Replied the irritated Princess Ruki as she followed her partner, Renamon, movements and kicked the air gracefully followed by a few punches.  
  
This is a typical situation in the Kingdom of Makino, one of the most powerful kingdoms in the Digital World. The kingdom is located on the northern hemisphere; therefore it is winter almost all the time. It is ruled by The Queen Rumiko, with the help of The Mother Queen Makino III. (A/N: Gomen ne I don't know Ruki's grandmother's name) Their only descendant is Princess Ruki, a beautiful 16 year old girl with strawberry brown hair which seems to glow internally and stern bright violet eyes which beauty only parallel its own.  
  
"Princess Ruki, your Highness the Queen Rumiko wished to see you in her chambers, now," said a maid.  
  
"Not again, I bet she's going to lecture me about my behaviors," sighed Princess Ruki.  
  
With that, Renamon materializes into thin air and Princess Ruki confidently followed the maid to her mother's chambers with Lady Jeri tailing her.  
  
-In the Queen Rumiko's chambers-  
  
The room was enormous and luxuriously decorated with expensive wallpapers, warm fireplace and a big and high king-sized bed with a thick red cover. All this was making Princess Ruki dizzy, everywhere she turned, and her vision was clouded with redness and painted pictures of her mother. Her mother was seated on a couch near the fireplace holding an expensive Chinese porcelain cup of hot chocolate.  
  
The Queen Rumiko was wearing her royal dress and headdresses, everything about her are perfect. Her head was held high, a long and curled blond hair was combed and arranged perfectly, her indigo pair of eyes shines with amusement as soon as she saw her daughter and her friend Lady Jeri stepped into her chambers looking annoyed.  
  
"Aa, my dear royal daughter, Ruki. How's your day today?" asked The Queen Rumiko.  
  
"It was fine, that was before you called for me, so what do you want, lecture me again as usual I'm sure," replied Princess Ruki with a tinge of acid in her voice.  
  
Princess Ruki had always despised her mother, who love to controls her every behavior and movement, and not only that, when she was still an infant, her mother always fought with her dad, The King, which results her father to leave both her mother and her. She remembered that very clearly, when her father said that she should be strong and that he will be gone for a while and will come back before she knew it. Ruki trusted him and waited for her beloved father to return. Lies, it was all a lie. From days, to weeks, too years, and yet he never come back. From then on, she willed herself not to show any weakness to anybody as it will only results pain, her weakness will only be her downfall.  
  
"Not the long face again, my, how're you going to find a suitor if you put that icy mask all the time," said The Queen Rumiko.  
  
"What are you saying, since when I'm looking for a suitor, and if I ever want one, that'll be my decision and not yours," said Princess Ruki  
  
"Aa, but I know you Ruki, you would never find one at this rate. So I took the Liberty to find you one"  
  
"You. found me a.what!!"  
  
"I've sent the invitation to other kingdoms and I'll be holding a grand ball for you to find the perfect prince, ohohoho, this is such a perfect plan why haven't I thought of this before, and I don't care what you think but I ordered you to be there, by hook or by crook!!!" Said The Queen Rumiko.  
  
Princess Ruki glared and quickly left the room with Lady Jeri looking worried for her friends.  
  
"And the ball will take place next Wednesday at 6pm and I want you to arrive there on time," shouted Rumiko at the top of her lungs, making sure her daughter could hear her.  
  
'Damn it. Balls, I hate those' thought Princess Ruki bitterly.  
  
~*~TBC~*~ 


	2. Meetings

The Princess in Distress  
Digitally Dark Wingz/Amber  
PG-13  
  
A/N:  
ddwZ: Thanks for all those who reviewed!!! I'm so happie so I decided to continue. How's that?  
hohoho, I'm so evil*runs around the room*  
Amber: Yeah, we both decided to continue as the riviews motivates us so continue to review, kay.  
ddwZ: By the way, I'm sorry Henrika fans, but this is a Ryuuki fic, realli sorry, please don't kill me,  
but I will put in some Ryo/Ruki/Jenrya love triangle and write alternate endings... depends...depends...  
Amber: But if you want alternate endings then you guys have to riview and who knows miracle may happen.  
ddwZ: Aaah, you know you're being sensible day by day you know that Amber*Pets Amber's head*  
Amber: Don't rub it or I'll do something nasty *glares*   
ddwZ: Cool it! I'm just complementing anyway, ooops sorry to keep you waitin, onto the story!!  
  
  
The Princess in Distress Part 2  
  
Princess Ruki stomped her way to her chambers, cursing silently under her breath. Lady Jeri could not  
stand it anymore and decided to console her.  
  
"You know it's not going to be that bad, look on the bright side,you will meet many handsome Princes  
out there." Said Lady Jeri with a dreamy look.  
  
"Well my dear, you should have known me better, we have been freinds since young, and don't tell me  
you didn't know I hate boys, they're so self-centered especially those with pure royal blood, I'm sure   
I can kick their ass in a Digital combat with Digimon,"replied Ruki,disguted at the thought of Princes.  
  
"Well, not all of them are what you think, I know some of them are bound to be kind and perfect for  
you, you just have to be patient."  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
"Fine! Then look at it this way, during their stay, you can challenge each of them in a Digital combat,  
how's that!"   
  
"Well... I guess you're right. Then I can excersice some of my skills and kick some of those royal dudes"  
  
They continue to chatter until they reached Princess Ruki's chamber. The chamber was enormous decorated   
with shades of purple all over it. In the center stood a high four poster bed with violet covers.   
The room was kind of chilly, but it does not matter to Princess Ruki since she is used to it. But it  
does matter to poor Lady Jeri whose teeth started chattering.  
  
"Ruki, do you think you put enough logs in the fireplace, cause I think it's a bit chilly?"  
  
"But of course, well maybe I should add more, I sure do not want my best freind to freeze to death,ne"  
  
And with that Princess Ruki added more firewood.  
  
"So what are you going to wear during the balls?" inquired Lady Jeri  
  
"I dunno, probably one of those frilly itchy dresses my mom is so fond of" The thought of it sent chill down  
Princess Ruki's spine.  
  
They continued to chatter about the balls in their room until dinner.  
  
~*Next day (Monday)*~  
  
Princess Ruki was walking down one of the hallway that peaceful afternoon. When she heard blearing noises  
in the courtyard. As curious as ever went to see what was going on. With Renamon trailing behind her   
noiselessly. Upon reaching the courtyard, she spotted her mother talking to a maid. She was easily spotted  
as she is wearing a very red dress with roses decorating it, making it more red. 'Geez I would never be  
able to find my mom if she ever tried to hide herself in the Rose garden' thought Princess Ruki amused   
by her ideas.  
  
"Oh, Ruki darling, I see you have woken up come here darling" shouted The Queen Rumiko, excited over   
finding her daughter in the courtyard.  
  
Princess Ruki had no choice but to obey her mother. She trotted to her mother, grumbling to herself.  
'I shouldn't come down here now she's going to order me around or worse make me embarrassed...but I   
wonder who is this royal dude, coming here carrying lots of chest, is he/she going to stay here or what?'  
thought Ruki.  
  
"Ahh, my dear sugarplum I want you to meet Prince Ryo, he is from the Akiyama Kingdom, one of the great Kingdom   
of the Digital World. And Prince Ryo, I would like to meet my daughter Princess Ruki." Introduces The Queen  
Rumiko.  
  
"It's him!" Cried Princess Ruki.  
  
-~*tbc*~-  
  
A/N:  
  
ddwZ: A cliffhanger, mwhuahahaha, I'm so evil!!  
  
Amber: Rite, would you please calm down  
  
ddwZ: well c u nxt time, ppl 


	3. Flasback

The Princess in Distress Digitally Dark WingZ Pg-13  
  
ddwZ: I'm really really sorry I never update!! _ I'm so busy, this year is streaming so I have to work extra hard, I'm aiming for triple science! X_x Well here it is the third chapter, drum rolls please. Ara where is the drum roller?? Oh well I guess they thought I was dead, I will do it by myself for today *drum roll* ~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
"It's him"  
  
Ryo Akiyama, the legendary tamer of the land, the youngest too. Ruki has always despised him from young. As he was the one who defeated her, taking her position as the Digimon Queen, that pathetic Mr perfect who only charmed silly people and turn them to zombies that have those love-sick faces painted all over them. Well that's what Ruki thinks and the more she thought of it the more she feels like puking.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"-We would now present the title Digimon King to. Akiyama Ryo!!!!"  
  
Fair laidies and honourable knights applaused loudly to welcome the new Digimon King. The Digimon King was the highest rank for a tamer to achieve. A child first has to enroll himself in their kingdom's service who will in turn taught them to be a tamer. They will live as a page for the first year, and train and battle their way to become a squire and then a knight with their partner, a digimon. When a knight and his digimon has a strong bond, they could achieve a higher rank, being a tamer.  
  
A boy not older than 16 clad with royal blue cloak walked down the red carpet with pride to receive his title.He kneeled before the judges and nobles before he was crowned. He now stood majestically with a golden crown with sapphire glittering under the sun's rays.  
  
Princess Ruki watched all these with hatred. She was then just a little girl just turning 13. She clad herself with dull purple cloak and wears a heavy hood over her head. She had to do this. Girls at that time was regarded as weak and only works in the kitchen. They shunned those who broke this rule. Being a princess was not an exception.  
  
She shrank back into the dark alley. She was winning just a while ago. Until that Akiyama Ryo has to step in and battle her. She lost to him by a centimeter. She was that close to winning and wiping that grin off his face.She had run off from home just to enter this contest and she was so sure she and Renamon would win the title and prove to the whole world she was different from the rest of those silly girls who yak about boys and pretty dresses. Ruki cringed at the thought of those girls.  
  
With that she patted the wounded Renamon and return to her kingdom with defeat. But she and Renamon promised to themselves that they would strive harder and would one day earned their title.  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
"Am I suppose to know you from before, my charming lady?" Ryo flashed Ruki one of his smile that would sure to melt an icicle.  
  
But Ruki just dismissed it with a glare.  
  
" Just back off will ya, Mr Know it all"  
  
With that she swept her dress and left him in the courtyard. Leaving the dumfounded tamer  
  
"Did I say something ?"  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
More knights and princes came that day, and by night, the west wing was occupied with handsome princes and courageous knights. They challenged each other into a digital fights and betted who would win the beautifull princess hand.  
  
Ryo strolled with his partner, Cyberdramon into the mess hall. He took a tray and took collected a couple of food lazily and slipped into one of the bench in the corner. He was not able to sleep the night before, he was tired thinking of a certain someone by the name Princess Ruki. She seems familiar but he's amazed. She was the first lady to have not 'melted' for his stunning smile.  
  
His train of thoughts was broken when two boys sat next to him. One was lanky and had sleek black hair with warm grey eyes while the other was an inch shorter with ruffled light brown hair and bright red eyes. Monodramon was also joined by a red digimon and a small bunny with big ears.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" asked the taller one.  
  
"Sure, by the way, my name is Ryo, Akiyama Ryo and this is Monodramon"  
  
"Lee Jenyra and my digimon, Terriermon"  
  
"Matsuda Takuto and this is Guilmon"  
  
Ryo had a feeling he might get along well with both of them.  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0OoTBCoO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~ 


	4. A Challenge

The Princess in Distress   
  
Digitally Dark WingZ   
  
Pg-13  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
A/N:  
  
DDWz:Gomen ne minna!! Its been so long since ive updated XD but I ve been really busy as I have mentioned, many test, well actually I have my test tomorrow, but I can't resist all the reviewers, thanks so much!! You all have motivate me so much that I have started to get rid of my procrastinating mood.  
  
So as promised this is the 4th installment of Princess in istress. And reminders to readers, this is going to be a Ryo/ Ruki/ Jenrya love triangle and a Jurato fic. at the last few chapters I would post a poll to decided whether its gonna be a Ryuki or Henrika fic, so keep those reviews coming.  
  
Oh and I may update the next chapter if the no. of reviews [[at least a 40, nah im just kidding, am i?]] satisfy me, or smthn like tt. I am also thinking on working on a fanart for this. I'll keep you all updated, ne. Well happy reading!!  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
" I cant beleive that... that grinning know-it-all is here!!! In my castle!!!" Ruki shouted, and vented her raging anger on the nearest unlucky delicate vase. It flew across the room almost crashing onto the window if not for Renamon's save.   
  
Ruki stormed into the middle of her chamber and paced around the huge room. Deep in thought, she did not hear the approaching footsteps from the corridor. Well not until the last minute when her chamber's door was ripped open by a flushed Juri.  
  
" Ruki!! You wouldn't beleive it!! There's simply so many handsome and strong knights and princes out there and all challenging for your hand!!! That is so romantic!! I wish I was a princess just like you! that would be a dream come true! And there was this charming young knight I met in the mess hall, he is simply soo... dreamyy... " Juri sighed finally ending her ranting.   
  
Ruki stopped her pacing and sat down on her luxurious silk chair and greeted Juri with a frown.   
  
" I beleive you alright! There's simply so many idiotic people who don't even know how a digi-battle really is like!! And worse still!! He is one of them! Well actually I don't expect anything better from him. He is after all just a stupid prince, I bet he's never seen the real world with that mommy's boy attitude. And I would be really glad if you would replace me. This position has always been available since like when we were 5 years old!!?" Ruki replied.  
  
Juri crossed the huge chamber in a matter of seconds and sat on the chair next to Ruki and smiled.  
  
"Who!!? Who's that lad who finnaly caught your attention? Oh god this is the biggest news in the century!! A guy has actually made the Ice Princess break her icy heart and let her feel other emotion? And is that a blush!!? Oh god!!" Juri shot her question like bullets, getting very excited.  
  
"tch.. its just that Prince Ryo of the Akiyama Kingdom. The Digital King himself. And NO! I simply will not fall for that idiot!!"  
  
"And since when did I say that you are falling for him. hmmm i wonder... I think you do like him Ruki!! Go for it!"  
  
Ruki blushed seven shade of red and stood up abrubtly. "whatever," she said with a touch of cold in her voice. Not happy with all the teasings. Juri sensing Ruki's anger muttered a soft sorry and left Ruki to herself, hoping that Ruki would forgive her the next day for she had gone too far.  
  
"Renamon, please help me close the curtains, I wish to retire early today." Ruki commanded while massaging her temples  
  
'Why does my life has to take this turn!!' Ruki thought, as Renamon obliged her wish.  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
" So Akiyama, show me what you are made of!!" A ignorant Digitamer challenged.  
  
Ryo smirked and accepted the challenge and quickly finishes his 125th winning in just a few minutes.  
  
"Wow!! So the rumours were true! You really are a great tamer finishing that Flamemon in just a matter of minutes!" said the excited Takato, as he climbed down from the tree he was sitting before. Jenrya followed his best freind and approached Ryo clapping for his victory.   
  
"Oh that was nothing, haha. Thanks anyway," Ryo replied a light blush appeared on his tanned complexion.  
  
"So did you come here to find challenges or to win the Princess's hand?" Takato asked.  
  
" Well that was my original motive, to find opponents as I figured that they would all be here as it is quite a big event. But my goal has changed and I want and would win the Princess heart and hand! She just ain't like other maid that I have known. And she's really a challenge, and I simply love challenges, it makes my world goes round, " Ryo replied with a grin.  
  
"I see, well then you have to beat this best freind of mine as he seem to also set his mind like you, to win her heart" Takato said happily, unnoticing the tension between the two man.  
  
"Well let the best man win then, Akiyama. I'm looking forward for this 'match' " Jenrya said, as they shook hand determination evident in their eyes.  
  
" What about you Takato? Why did you come?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Him, he's gonna win his princess's heart, Lady Juri herself! Issin't that right buddy?" Jenrya answered, a smile upon his face.  
  
"Err, yeah I guess..." Takato agreed witha blush that would match a brick.  
  
A distant noise from one of the tower called them and they set off to their respective chambers getting ready for the grand dinner held by Queen Rumiko to welcome all the suitors and to introduse them to the contest, breifing them on the rules.  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
--~TBC~--  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, would be the meeting of Jenrya and Ruki and much jealousy of Ryo. So please review!! 


	5. Another meeting

The Princess in Distress  
  
Digitally Dark WingZ  
  
Pg-13  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
A/N:  
  
DDWz: Ohayou minna-chan! {feeling hyper} I finished my final yr examination! Whee~ well that means I would try my best to update at least every fortnight, ne? First thing first, I would like to apologize for nv updating this fic of mine {gomen} anyway; I'm on artist {authors} block these past few days. I'm planning on drawing a fan art of Ruki-chan for this fic. {trust me and my drawing} I will try and upload it somewhere if you are interested {lol}  
  
so as promised this is the 5th installment of Princess in Distress. And reminders to readers, this is going to be a Ryo/ Ruki/ Jenrya love triangle and a Jurato fic. At the last few chapters I would post a poll to decide whether it's going to be a Ryuki or Henrika fic, so keep those reviews coming.  
  
My target of reviews is: 45 Saa, if it reaches then for uploading this chapter, I would add a bonus for the next, the bonus is a mystery though. Happy guessing!  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
"Hey! Could you be gentler with that nasty zipper, you're going to rip my skin!! Ouch!" Cried Ruki as Jeri zipped up her petite gown.  
  
Both are excited for the upcoming ball, well make that one. Ruki is more excited debating which way to escape the horrendous ball. To claim that she ate something nasty. Or better yet, pretend to faint from the sight of all those overly arrogant knights and princes. Sighing, Ruki stepped in front of her full length silver embroided mirror. Soulful lavender orbs framed with silky soft fiery locks, a full strawberry mouth and a oval face with a touch of lilac face paints over her high cheekbones and eye lashes stared back at her. These entire charming look was completed with a much stunning gown. A silk gown with a much elaborated petticoat and a low neck line dyed with the shades of purple clung to her curves. A thin plain gold chain hung on her slender neck finished the touch.  
  
"Oh gods!! My lady, you look absolutely stunning! You would be a gem in the ball tonight! I can see it in my minds! Everyone would be so stunned they don't know what had hit them! Oh I hope for the best! The queen would be so proud to have such a darling little daughter as you, Princess!" cried Juri, before feigning a faint. Her hair was neatly done as a bun with a colorful array of flowers framing it. Her gown not as fabulous as Ruki's but still a beauty indeed. A forest green satin material draped over her small figure, showing her curves and a petticoat which ranges from light to dark green covered her lover half of body.  
  
"We'll see. That is before I collapsed halfway on my journey to the grand hall, from the lack of air with this awful dress. How could one wear this and still plaster a dazzling smile and move around, I think I could not even swallow a thing during the dinner afraid of bursting this delicate piece of cloth!" grumbles Ruki.  
  
Ruki slipped on her golden tiara with an emblem of a fox onto her head and ordered Renamon, who has been hiding behind the shadows, to come along with her but without anyone's notice. {A/N: wad I meant is that thing that Renamon does. You know she can like disappear to thin air, yeah something like that} with that, Lady Juri dragged the reluctant Princess Ruki through the corridors of the very much alive Makino castle, and into the grand hall.  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
The grand hall was very grandly decorated with the Makino's color, which is a shade of purple and gold. There was a chandelier made of lilac candles crowned with a golden flame. On the walls hung the coat of Makino, a lavender ground with a silhouette of a golden fox and a double glaive across it. The Queen, Rumiko and her mother sat on their thrones with a satisfied smile. {A/N: in this story, Ruki also doesn't have a father, I do not know wad to do w/ him XD} It was almost time for their daughter, Princess Ruki to enter. The hall was also swarming with charming princes and gallant knights. But a lad in royal blue tunic with golden trim and midnight blue breeches caught Rumiko's eyes, as he bowed in front of her. He lift up his head a introduced himself as the prince of the Akiyama, Prince Ryo. Queen Rumiko searched through her memory and recognized him.  
  
"Ah! I remember you, are you having a great time, my dear? My daughter would be here any moment now. I hope she doesn't run away again." Queen Rumiko said with a frown.  
  
"Do not worry my Queen, I'm sure Princess Ruki would be enjoying herself and wouldn't think to do so, with my company." He replied.  
  
Queen Rumiko smiled and started to like Prince Ryo, hoping her daughter would do so. 'He's charming and capable. Well if Ruki doesn't make the first move, I guess I can be a matchmaker for them, which would be fun' thought Rumiko as a sly grin spread over her face.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she would, ohohoho. You are a perfect man for my daughter! You got the looks and everything! Would you like to know Ruki's personality or what about her baby pictures, she was so adorable then!" rambled the Queen.  
  
Ryo who intended to win some favourism from the Queen started to think twice for his action as he saw the Queen grin like a Cheshire cat and started talking like that, giving him goose bumps. He didn't know that the Queen can be so. manipulative sorts, so he edged away slowly into the background. Trying his best to merge with the crowd. When he did succeed, he gave a loud sigh. He bumped onto Jenrya accidentally and mumbled an apology. Jenrya smiled and said "May the best man wins her heart then" and with that he left.  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
Princess Ruki walked down the banister nervously as she could feel stares from the grand hall. She put up a brave front and a confident face and continued her way walking down the stairs. She glimpse through the crowds to searching, hoping for a few familiar faces. She saw the arrogant Jerk aka Prince Ryo with his dazzling grin. She had to admit, he does look handsome. Their eyes made contact for a second but she broke it. When she saw a group of girls clung unto him ungracefully trying to get his attention. She shuddered with disgust 'Ladies men" she thought. She glanced through the crowds again when she felt a tingling feeling at the back of her head and turned to her left. That is when she saw him. He stood away from the crowd. He wore a black tunic and breeches and a grey robe. Though simple as it sounds, it suited him. His gaze was fixed on hers. Ruki felt heat rose up her cheeks. She had never seen someone who would look like that to her. He walked elegantly towards her and as soon as she reached the grand hall, he took her hand and gave the back of her hand a slight kiss.  
  
"May I be honored to escort milady to her seat?" His soft but commanding voice made her blush more.  
  
Ruki accepted his offer and let him guide them to her seat beside her mother, The Queen. He was about to leave when-  
  
"May I know who you might be, sir?" Ruki surprised herself when she heard herself asking.  
  
"I am Lee, Sir Lee Jenrya, The Kingdom of Lee's Champion, and I am pleased to meet you my Princess" He answered.  
  
Ruki blushed and let him seat next her as Juri sat next to Takato across the table to Ryo's right. That was how she noticed Ryo's presence the second time that night. She looked away before he could start any conversation with her. Instead she turned her attention to Jenrya and chatted happily with him through dinner. 'At least he is not some arrogant Mr. Perfect,' concluded Ruki.  
  
Unnoticed by her, Ryo was green with envy. He ate his dinner with silence ignoring the 'minxes' on his left who keeps on clutching his arm. He shook their irritating hands away from his arm and glared at them. 'Just my luck, but I will win her! Watch my words Lee!' he thought bitterly as Ryo sulkily ate his dinner, blocking the blaring squeals and cries of the minxes beside him.  
  
And in the corner of the table, two lonely knight was oblivious to the tension of all the above. Kenta and Kazu were simply too busy stuffing with food. Well they claimed that being a knight doesn't mean that they're always full.  
  
While in other parts, Juri and Takato was also in their own world, too busy talking to each other and getting each other better to notice Ryo's dilemma. Takato blushed when Juri spoon feed him with a piece of meat. Saying that he's much too thin and needs more nourishment to digibattle. Love can be sweet, if it ain't a triangle.  
  
~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~  
  
A/N: Done! What do you think? Some Jenrya/ Ruki time XD well R&R Next in line is the dance!! Whee~ its going to be fun then, some Ryo/ Ruki time then and a pinch of Jurato. And some new characters to spice things up. Like one of the Ryo's minx {smirk} Yukimi aka the {bitch} lol well, may meet Alice in the next few chapters too. 


End file.
